First Anniversary
by JazzSquare24
Summary: Anna and Etienne have been dating for one year. Follow them as they celebrate. One-shot.


**Hi everyone! I'm writing this story in the hopes that someone will read it. Even if no one does, it'll still make me happy that it's up because I absolutely adore Anna and the French Kiss. I think everyone should read it. And it surprises me how its Fanfictions get such little attention. Oh well. Hopefully some of you fellow Étienne St. Clair-obsessed readers will enjoy this ;) It's pure fluff, so that makes it even better. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Anna?" An English accent asks me from outside my dorm. "Are you ready?"

I panic. No, I am NOT ready! I'm not even dressed!

"You're early!" I reply.

I can hear chuckling from outside. "Have I caught you by surprise?"

"Just a little," I say. More like a lot. Good thing I'm out of the shower. But I still don't have an outfit picked out. And my hair looks like a wet nest.

Tonight is our first anniversary. Etienne, who continues to laugh at me outside, is my boyfriend. He is the one who wanted to go out tonight to celebrate. Usually we don't go out on very extravagant dates because, hey, we're in college and we're both absolutely broke. I don't really have a problem with that, though. We still have fun, no matter what we're doing.

I was expecting that tonight we would just sit in either my or his dorm room, order take-out, and watch old romance films. But Etienne insisted that we go out on a real date. He told me to be ready by seven o'clock.

And now, here he stands behind my door, laughing at me. An hour early.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he says. "I thought you would be just as excited. But apparently I was wrong about that."

"I am positively thrilled to go out tonight, Etienne," I say as I rush around my tiny dorm. And it's true. I am. I just have very poor time management skills.

"May I at least come in?" he asks.

"No!" I exclaim. "I'm not even dressed yet!"

"All the more reason for me to come in."

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," I say. Then I go into frenzy-mode. I whip out a little black dress from my closet, probably one of the few nice articles of clothing I have right now. I slip into it, then rush to turn on my hair dryer and run a brush through my locks at the same time. Once that's done, I do my makeup and brush my hair out one more time. I don't have time to do anything with it, so it just hangs pin-straight down my back. Etienne likes it this way anyway.

When I open the door for him, he grins broadly at me. "I see you're ready now."

"Yeah, thanks for being so patient," I say, wrinkling my nose in mock-appreciation. He laughs. Once I've put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and purse, he takes my hand. "So, where are you taking me?" I ask him as he escorts me down the hallway.

"Somewhere special."

"Oh, right, somewhere special, why didn't I think of that?" I tease. He rolls his eyes at me. For the first time that evening, I take into account what he's wearing. A blue button-down shirt, along with khaki pants and dress shoes. Etienne looks especially handsome tonight. I mean, he always looks handsome but when he's dressed up like he is now, he seems even more attractive.

"You look beautiful," he says. I smile.

"Thanks. Not bad for ten minutes, huh?"

"Not bad at all. I like that dress," Etienne says, his eyes lingering on my legs. I blush and tug my jacket around myself a little tighter. He smiles at me and wraps his arm around my waist. As he leans in to kiss me, I can hardly believe that it's been a year since we started going out. It feels like I've known him forever. My hands come up to stroke his jaw, which is a little stubbly and it tickles my skin.

"Alright, alright." Etienne's eyes twinkle with mischief. "Stop distracting me. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"I had assumed that you didn't want to wait," I purr, running my hands up and down his chest. He bits his lower lip, like he's contemplating his options, then pecks my nose and tugs me along down the hallway.

"I'll have to. I'm determined to take you out on a real date, and so help me, I'm going to!" I laugh as he bolts to the elevator and stands with his hands on his hips in a heroic pose.

"How noble of you," I say.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic, of course. Leave it to Etienne to find the perfect French restaurant with a sea-side view. He thought he was so clever, ordering in French just to confuse the waiters.

"Well, don't you think that since it's a _French _restaurant, everyone should speak in French?" he asks me as we stroll on the beach. The sky looks spectacular from the setting sun. It's orange and pink, and the water looks purple. The city of San Fransisco is beginning to twinkle as dusk comes and the night-life emerges.

"No," I reply. "If they did, then it would have to be the same for all the ethnic restaurants, and ordering anything would be painful."

"Not if you're bilingual like me."

"You're such a show-off." I laugh.

Etienne smirks. "Well, no one is complaining."

I lean into him as a chilly wind whips by us. He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses my hair. I nuzzle my face into his neck and take in that wonderful smell that always hangs on his skin.

"Anna?" he says softly.

"Mhm?"

"I have something I want to give you."

I raise my face to look at him. "You got me something?"

"Of course, it's our anniversary."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to," he says with a smile. I smile back. Etienne fishes in his pocket then hands me a little box wrapped up with a red bow. When I lift the lid, a pretty, sparkling diamond winks at me.

"It's a promise ring," Etienne says softly.

My heart melts.

He slides it onto my ring finger as he murmurs, "I know that we're still very young . . . but that doesn't mean I don't think about our future. And I liked the idea of the promise ring . . . that you'd be waiting for me . . ."

I'm rendered speechless. I stare at the ring again. It's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen. And the fact that it came from him makes it even more perfect.

"Do you like it?" Etienne asks.

I press my forehead to his and close my eyes. "Yes. It's perfect." I whisper.

I feel him smile against my lips. "Good." Then he kisses me and the world around us disappears. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you, Etienne."

* * *

It's something like three in the morning. I can't tell because Etienne is blocking my view of the clock on his bedside table. We're in his dorm, in his bed. He's tracing shapes on my back while kissing my shoulder. Chills run up my spine.

He sighs then presses his cheek against the nape of my neck.

"Are you tired?" he asks in a husky voice.

"No," I reply, rolling onto my side. He moves to mold his body against mine, hugging me to him tightly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I laugh. "Are _you_ hungry?"

"A bit," he replies. "Not for food, though." It's dark in his room but I can tell that his eyes are twinkling. His hands roam my backside while I throw my leg over his, straddling him.

"Well, in that case, I'm hungry too," I say softly, pressing my lips to his throat. He moans.

I still can't fathom that it's only our first anniversary. We know each other so well, it's like it could be years. Luckily, there are many more years to come and many more anniversaries to indulge ourselves in.

FIN.

* * *

**Mmmmmmmm, I love Etienne St. Clair. He's such a dreamboat. ;D Anyway, read and review, pretty please!**


End file.
